Described below are a controller in a motor vehicle, having a communication device for wireless communication in a network that has at least one device external to the motor vehicle, a motor vehicle and also a method for operating a controller in a motor vehicle.
In modern motor vehicles, it is becoming ever more usual for them also to be linked to external networks, particularly to the Internet. In this way, not only can added-convenience functions be provided, it is also possible to retrieve up-to-date information that is directly connected to guidance of the motor vehicle, for example as far as road condition, weather conditions and the like are concerned. In this context, the connection to the Internet is usually set up via a mobile radio network.
In order to produce such an “online connection” to an external network, it is known practice to provide a specific controller, which can be referred to as an “online connectivity unit” (OCU), for example. In such a controller, or connected thereto, there may also be a communication device, which can be implemented as a telephone module with an antenna and appropriate electronics, for example. Such communication modules are frequently also referred to as “network access device” (NAD). A connection to other vehicle systems from the controller is made via a bus system of the motor vehicle, modern motor vehicles frequently having multiple vehicle buses (bus systems). The controller therefore usually has a connection to one of these bus systems in order to be able to transmit data received from the network to other vehicle systems or in order to receive data sent to the network from the vehicle systems and to forward them to the communication device.
Whenever there is a connection to external networks, particularly the Internet, there is also a risk of attacks at electronics and software level, for example hacking and/or jamming attacks. The link to the network via the controller and the vehicle bus means that there is already an obstacle to potential attackers available, it nevertheless always being desirable to increase security.